A Rebel Love Story
by snowflakedreams96
Summary: Tessa is a rebellious young teenager who's released to her cousin after 4 years of juvie. Right after, Tessa is given a job at an exotic club with her cousin. Then he comes in. Will is a teenager not much older than Tessa who's out looking for some entertainment with his buddy Jem. When these two meet, everything starts to collide in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**A Rebel Love Story**

**A/N: Okay, so wazz up? This is my very first Clockwork/ Infernal Devices fanfic. I am super excited, but also really nervous because this is going to be a little different. It will be a complete Tessa/ Will, but all the characters will sort of be out of their normal "character". Tessa is still a sweetheart, but she's a somewhat troubed and rebellious teen. Will is still.. Will, but at the same time, he's not Will. But don't worry, Will is still as sarcastic and sexy as ever. Hope you enjoy it!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Prologue**

_Tessa Gray:_

I spent the last 4 years of my life in a juvinille detention center because they thought I was a crinimal and that I was too dangerous to be allowed out on the streets. Sure, I have a ton of piercings, but am I really that different? All I really am thinking is that once I'm out, I'm never going back in.

**Chapter 1**

Sitting in a stone room was all that I've done for the past 4 years of my life. Today, I will walk free right out of this place. I was admitted here when I was 13 for defacing property and possibly burning down a couple buildings. It's pretty damn obvious that I didn't burn down the buildings, but I got blamed for it, but I did deface a lot of property. My current residence at the London Juvinille Detention Facility wasn't that much different from home, except for the lack of a drunken father who beat me night after night and I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

Being in here made me strong, physically and emotionally. I've built walls of steel to hide my emotions and from all the hard labor my body is strong. There's not a single ounce of fat on me except for my tits. All my muscles were hard under my skin, but I still looked like a girl with soft curves and an amazing figure.

The officer came up to my door, unlocked it, and swung it open. "Come on. Your being released from this hell hole." Glaring at the officer, I stood up and walked out. I knew this officer better than anyone. She had yelled at me more than anyone I had ever known and her steel eyes pierced mine more times than I can count. Now, she's the one releasing me into the world.

I walked into the meeting room and saw my favorite cousin sitting in the chair across from me dressed in her normal with a couple shopping bags sitting behind her. Wow, Jesse. What a time to go shopping.

She was talking on her phone and when she saw me she hung up. "You're free to go. Get her changed and out of my sight." You're so nice to me as always.

"How's life Jessamine?" I ask her.

"Much better now that my cousin is out of juvie. I went out and bought some clothes because I knew that your old clothes wouldn't fit anymore. And don't worry about the sizes. I already know that they're right." She handed me a red bag with white and black stripes. A set of colors that I was familar with. They were from my favorite clothing store. Yeah. I'm a delenquent, but I am still a girl.

Heading to the changing room across the hall, I pulled out a pair of dark red skinny jeans that were ripped and paint splattered, a solid white shirt with 3/4 sleeves and a v-neck, a set of black lacy panties and a bra to match, earrings that had cuffs and chains, a couple rings and metal bracelts, a leather jacket, a very sexy black belt and a pair of black studded booties. She really does know me better than I thought. I put everything on and found it all fit like a glove. I ran my fingers through my chestnut waves and realized that for not having any make up for the last four years, my natural beauty hasn't faded.

My eyes were still a soft gray and skin was still a light tan. Overall, I'm a sexy badass. I walk back in and Jessamine looks at me and her jaw just drops.

"Damn, girl. Your looks just won't fade will they? Still hot as ever." she said.

"Thanks. You don't looks so bad yourself." she just went back to fixing her make up. She really didn't look bad. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a sexy red tank top with gold studs at the shoulder and sky high stillettos. Since she's slightly shorter than me, so it puts her at the same height as me.

"Here." she tosses me an Iphone. "Its already programed for you. I even put in all your basic contacts, plus, where I bartend at night, I talked to my boss about you coming into work with me and she said it was fine. So as far as you can see, I've already got you set up for a painless life. I even had a room made over in my apartment for you." She saw the look on my face and said "This is the part where you thank me for my hard work."

I hugged her tightly and thanked her for everything. Her phone began to ring in her jeans and she pulled away to answer it.

She held up one finger as if to tell me to wait and I did. I grabbed her compact mirror and began trying to fix my weird flyaways.

Jessie was talking to someone in harsh whispers and I couldn't catch anything that she was saying.

With a flustered sigh, she hung up. Running a hand through her pale blonde hair and sighed.

"I've got to work a double shift tonight and my partner got sick. I know this is completely unfair of my to ask of you, but can you help me tonight?" she asked.

"Sure. Just tell me what to wear." she let out a relieved sigh and hugged me.

"By the Angel, you're a life saver. Don't worry about what to wear I've got you covered. You and I are just about the same size so, I'm pretty sure I can come up with something. Come on. You've been in this hell hole long enough." she grabbed her purse and dug her car keys out.

Leading me out of the hell hole I called home for the last four years, I was greeted with a fresh fall breeze and sunshine. I saw a silver porche parked just outside the gate. _Finally. My first steps outside since four years ago._

I've been in that place for so long that I've forgotten what the world looks like. Through the car window, I looked around and saw how the world has changed around me. Things seemed less dark and dangerous. The sunset was still beautiful vibrant colors.

Pulling into the parking lot of an expensive looking apartment building, I admired the glamour of the place. This is what my cousin got from bartending?!

Heading to the double doors a middle aged man opened the door for Jessamine. "Good Evening Miss Lovelace, Miss Gray."

"Hello Charles." Jessie greeted.

I let my weak smile be my greeting. I don't really trust anybody anymore, except for Jessie. It was my old "friends" who got my in that hell hole and I've had trust issues for a while now and I don't see that changing anytime soon. Stepping into a chrome elevator, she pushed the button for the penthouse. "This is where you've been living for the past couple years? How'd you afford this, Jesse?"

"Yeah. Between what I get from work and my inheritance, this is a part of my life. Now its a part of yours." A minute or so later we came face to face with a small hallway and at the end was her apartment. This place was lavish and expensive looking. The floor carpet was crimson and the walls were white. There were no other doors, so Jessie owned the whole top floor? Hell yeah!

Sliding her key in the french double doors, they gently swung open and revealed a lavish apartment. It looked like something that you could only dream of. Across the room was another set of double doors that led out to the balcony. The living room was furnished with deep green rugs and nude couches. The kitchen had amazing chrome appliances and white tile floors that shone under the lights. My bedroom was fricken amazing! It has a king sized bed with silk sheets and comforters that were a deep ocean blue. My closet was filled with clothes that were all my size and for different occassions, but it held most of my favorite casual clothes. Thank the Angel!

"I may have forgot to tell you that I stocked your closet and stuff, but its cool if we share clothes right? I mean were cousins, so its alright, right? But not the lingere or other intimates cause that's nasty."

"Sure." I shurugged. "We shared clothes as kids, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Great." she looked over at the clock and shock just flew over her face. "Oh shit. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! We're going to be late for work!" Jessie flew into her room and came back out with a pair of tight leather pants and a blue lace velvet corset.

"Here.." she threw them to me. "Put them on and just wear the boots and belt. It give you that edgy sexiness that Charlotte likes. I'll be right back. I gotta go change." she hollared as she ran back into her room. As I stripped off my clothes in my room and slipped on the pants and corset and slid my hair into a ponytail. Damn, how is it possible that I look this good. Although, I didn't have boobs like these until I put the corset on. Walking back out, I found Jessie slipping on her heels.

"Oh Angels! You look hot!" She eyeballed my up and down. "You don't even need make-up. It would just make you look shallow. Alright let's go." She paced down the hallway with me following behind her. _Hell we must really be late._

Tires squealed as she drove out of the parking lot. Burnt rubber smell filled the car and the air. "Shit! Jess! Do you have a death wish or somethin'?"

"No, Tessa, but we can't be late for this. Tonights a pretty big night. Usually, one girl can hold her own at the bar, but tonight, it's going to be busy, so I really need you to help me out."

"Cool. No problem." a smile spread across her red lips, keeping her eyes on the road ahead of us. Pulling off the highway, he pulled into a club called _Night Angels. _

This is so not your typical night club. Coming to a screeching stop she pulled me behind her through the back entrance where a woman of probably 25 was standing with an irratated look on her face.

"You're late, Jessamine."She looked over at me. "Who's this?" she motioned to me.

"This is my help for the night since Vivian got sick. She's my cousin Tessa." The woman stared at me and examined me with critical eyes.

"Is this the one that you asked about a job for?"

"Yes, Charlotte. This is the one I called about." she rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Tonight will be your interview. I'll watch you and see how you do tonight with Jessamine. Vivian's going to be out for a while so she could be your replacement."

I nodded. "Now get in there and start bartending. The shows about to start and the guys are starting to get rowdy." Jesse pulled me inside and came through a wooden door to the bar.

"So I'll handle all the complicated drinks tonight, so you can just take care of the beers. All the beer and alcohol are either underneath the bar or in the freezer to the left. Oh you might need this." she handed me a small pistol, loaded. "Guys can get a little hanzy and drunks aren't much fun. Keep it in your back belt loop, out of sight and don't pull it unless it's nessicary. Here they come. " I look ahead and here comes all these guys, mostly middle aged, heading straight for the bar. "Oh and any tips you make, you get to keep." she said a little to quickly for me to catch.

Some of the guys froze at the sight of me and gave me unusual stares. "Forgot to tell ya guys! This is my cousin Tessa, so be nice." sexy whistles and cat calls came from the crowd.

Then it resumed. Calls for different beers came from the crowd and I heard them all. Suprisingly, I found all of the beer with ease and got them out without much trouble. Just in the few minutes that I've been bartending, I've already made about 80 dollars in tips. _DAMN! These people pay good._ Soon the crowd starting to die down and things were easing up for the show. Men were seated in front of the stage that enxtended into the crowd.

_What kind of club is this?! _I mentally screamed.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed. "Gentlemen, quite down now." a very sexy voice came from the speakers around the room. " Tonight, we've got something special for all of you. Over at the bar, we have Jessamine's lovely and absolutely sexy cousin Tessa working with her tonight." Hoots and hollars came from the crowd along with dirty propositions. "And for the show, we have all your favorites tonight. To start off you all know her as the Floating Butterfly. So welcome to the stage Victoria!" the crowd roared and hooted as a girl dressed proactively came out on the stage. Music came through the speakers making the floor pulse with the heavy bass. The lights dimmed down and changed into this really deep red.

I stared at her as she began dancing on the silver pole like I've never seen anyone move before. It was pretty damn incredible. I've never seen anyone move like that before, not in my entire life. She moved effortlessly across the stage. Her hips moved in a really sexy sort of way. When the clothes started coming off, I looked away and averted my attention to the door for some reason. _This is one hell of a way to spend my first day out of juvie._ When I did, I caught sight of something that just made the air in my throat freeze.

**A/N: I know that this is a really long chapter, but I plan on making more here very soon, so look out. I hope that this isn't horrible and I hope that you all enjoy reading it. Reviews and comments are always welcomed and feel free to PM me if you have any questions, suggestions or deep religious concerns (i'm totally kidding about that last one). I love you all and I shall see you in the near future. **

**PS: Yes I know that they are out of character, but to me, in my mind, this is just a character change to make it fit the image that I had in mind, so please, no bashing if its terrible.**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rebel Love Story**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last one. I know that it can seem a little weird, but this is what I like and it spoke to me in an unusual and peculiar way. Hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy it!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 2**

_Recap__: I stared at her as she began dancing on the silver pole like I've never seen anyone move before. It was pretty incredible. I've never seen anyone move like that before, not in my entire life. She moved effortlessly across the stage. Her hips moved in a really sexy sort of way. When the clothes started coming off, I looked away and averted my attention to the door for some reason. This is one hell of a way to spend my first day out of juvie. When I did, I caught sight of something that just made the air in my throat freeze._

All the backround noise was just tuned out when I saw him. All I could hear was the pounding of my own heart. It felt like it threated to beat out of my chest. He didn't look that much older than me, probably 18 maybe 19. He was built a little skinny, but you could tell that he was strong as hell. His hair was jet black and eyes were as blue as the ocean depths. His arms were covered in these weird, exotic lookin tattoo things that were as black a night against his pale skin. Unusual, but very cool.

His friend came in behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder which made him turn and look at him. He gave his friend this very, probably meant to be casual, smile. But there wasn't anything casual about it. To me it was sexy as hell. And it takes a lot of sexy to make me drool.

His friend was about the same height as him and maybe a little thinner than him. This person had almost a pale blonde hair color and light eyes. You could tell that he wasn't from around here by the shape of them. His arms were also covered with the same unusual markings like on the other guys skin.

I must have stared a little too long because all of a sudden they both turned and caught me staring. Both of them gave me a quriked eyebrow and a smile that could have been mistaken for one that held devious intentons. As quickly as I could, I averted my gaze away and finished wiping out a glass with a towel. The guy with the black hair jerked his chin towards the bar and started talking to his friend. I couldn't catch anything that they were saying because the music was way too lound to hear anything.

I snuck a small side glance and found them heading towards the bar. One staring right at me.

I sort of frenzied around looking for Jessamine, but she had some how disappeared on me, without warning.

" Oh shit.." I mumbled under my breath. "Here they come."

Sitting down right in front of me, the guy with the black hair raked his eyes up and down my body as if trying to imagine what's underneath. There really wasn't much to imagine because this outfit basically showed off everything.

The leather pants were so tight that they could have been painted onto my skin and the corset, well, it gave me a curvier, sexier shape and bigger tits. Other than that, the corset stopped about an inch above my belly button, so my belly ring was showing and my tattoo that was right on my lower back. _Sexy right?_

"Whatcha servin tonight, Angel?" was he talkin to me?! And who in the name of all that is good and pure in this world gave this.. this.. idiot the right to call me Angel?! Well two can play this game.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I looked at his friend. "What can I getcha?"

"White Russian sounds good. Thanks." he offered me an easy smile unlike his friend.

I didn't know many mixed drinks, but White Russians I knew how to make. Pouring it into a glass I set it back down in front of him. Turning back to the guy with black hair.

"Now if you're done with all the questions, I'd be glad to get ya somthin'." I told him as I leaned on the counter.

"I have so many more questions. Curiousity isn't such a bad thing ya know." he retorted.

"Haven't you ever heard of how curiousity killed the cat?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Actually I have. I prefer to believe that curiousity is good for the world and not just killing cats." Did this guy think that he was being funny or somethin' ?

"Last chance. What can I getcha to drink?" I asked a little irratated.

" Give me 2 shots of straight up coconut vodka and a round of absniths for us." he smirked. He fucking smirked? Jackass...

"Fine." I poured the two shots of vodka and set them down in front of him. "I'll be back with the absniths." I headed to the back hoping to find Jesse. Looking around the parking, I found her in the corner talking on her phone. _This is what she's been doing for the past 20 minutes?! _

"Jess, two guys wantt absniths and I can't make those." I called.

"Alright I'm comin'." she shoved her phone into her pocket and walked back inside with me.

"You and I need to sit down and have a couple lessons on mixed drinks if you want to survive here with me." Grabbing two glasses she began pouring this clear liquid into the glass and set these metal plates with holes on top of the glass. Putting these things that looked like little round sponges on top she lit a match on the counter and lit them on fire. After 30 seconds, the guys tipped the sponges into the vodka and did a classical toast before downing the whole thing in a gulp.

"Excellent as always Jessamine." blondie complemented to Jess.

"Thank you very much James Carstairs." she said sarcastically.

"Please, call me Jem."

"You're a dork. You know that?" she asked and he just laughed. She looked at me and gave me the small deer in the headlights look. "Shit I forgot to introduce you. Jem, Will, this is my cousin Theresa. Theresa, this is Jem and Will."

"Damn it Jess. I thought I told you not to call me that. I hate that damn name." Looking back to Jem and Will. "Theresa is my real name, but I hate it with every fiber of my being. I prefer Tessa. Do you frequent this place a lot?" I asked.

"Yup. Every chance we get, you'll either find us at the Institute or here. My name's James Carstairs, but everyone calls me Jem by the way. " What the hell is the Institute?

"Nice to meet you. And you?" I asked Will.

"Name's William Herondale. Everybody calls me Will."

"Are you just filling in for someone or is this going to be a perminate job with Jessamine?" Jem asked.

"Most likely perminate." I looked over at Will. "What have a rendered you speechless now?" I asked all sarcasic and smart ass like.

"No. Just trying to figure out where this sexy lady has been hiding all this time." Smart ass.

"I haven't been hiding anywhere. You just never noticed me."

"I see. I just don't see your kind here often. You're tattooed and pierced, but look like an angel." I rolled my eyes and wiped out the absnith glasses.

"Why the hell must you call me Angel? You know my real name so start using it."

"Okay fine Theresa." I glared at him. Asshole.

"You so know that's not the name I gave you." I really do hate that name. I leaned over the counter so that my face was just an inch from his. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, but also leather and a mischevious glimmer. Lifting my chin with his finger my stared straight into my eyes.

"Easy girl. No harm was meant. I just wanted to get to know you better Tessa." I pulled my head back. Hearing my name come off a pair of lips like that, well,..nevermind.

"Maybe you should start using some words instead of staring at my ass."

"Come on, Tessa. You can't dress like that and not expect me to look. Besides it's a nice ass." You're an ass. A very dumb smart ass. He laughed at my blush and headed straight for the bathroom.

"Don't think much of Will's comments. He's like that with everybody, including me."

"Does he always act like this?" I asked Jem.

"Pretty much. I've learned not to take it to heart or let it get to me. I suggest you do the same. Despite his outer shell, underneath, he's really a lot different. Just give him some time."

"Thanks for the advice." I mumbled.

"So how'd someone like you end up here in this place?" he asked.

"Hmm, that's not a story I'm ready to let the world know yet."

"I see." He looked at me understandingly. How is someone this nice friends with that.. that jackwagon?

Jem was so nice and kind. Even with his extremely pale hair and eyes he's still very good looking. There's just something about Will and his black hair and blue eyes that just drives me nuts! I even have yet to see this sweet side of this idiot and I'm already frustrated with him. This is so not good.

"Flirting with our new bartender now, are we James?" Will's voice came out of nowhere.

"No. Not really. Just a civil conversation between two people." He replied to Will's question. Then they just started to ignore my presence all together as they started tiffing.

I felt my phone vibrate in the back pocket of my pants. Stepping away from the two boys and their pity fight.

'Jessamine' was on the screen. Unlocking the phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"Tessa, I need you to come back stage, like, right now. Its an emergency!" Jesse's voice came over the phone in a frenzy.

"Its gonna be okay, Jess. I'm on my way back." I hadn't even noticed that she fricken disappeared again! DAMN! I need to work on my game.

Rushing out from behind the bar, I ran to the door on the right side by the stage that said "Backstage; Private; Employees Only!" Entering the door, I came to a small hallway with a door cracked at the end of it. Running down the hallway, I find Jesse and another girl sitting on the other side of a brightly lit room. This reminded me of a dressing room, minus all the racks of clothing. I look around the room and find a closet wide open that's huge and filled to the brim with clothes and shoes.

_And I thought this place couldn't suprise me anymore, It goes and proves me wrong._

"Tessa, thank god you're here! Christine fell and broke her leg and can't perform tonight. Sooo."

Oh God. I think I know where this is going, but I don't like it. No at all. "What?" Unsurness is laced in my voice.

"Please? You're our only hope of making it through the rest of this night."

"Jessamine! Are you crazy? I can't pole dance-"

"Tessa? Christine isn't a pole dancer. She's a private stripper and a lap dancer."

"Oh no. OH HELL NO! I do not publically strip so why would I strip privately for some man whores? And I certainly am not going to be giving any lap dances any time soon!" I knew that thiswas coming!

I hadn't noticed Charlotte standing at the far wall talking to somebody. "Tessa, if you do this I will give you this bartending job and I will triple your check for this night. Please Tessa we need you to do this and it will only be for one night."

"So if I strip and lap dance for complete strangers you'll triple my check for tonight and give me my bartending job?" I can't believe I'm contemplating this or even considering it. "How many clients are there?" I ask.

"Christine is a top notch stripper and lap dancer so she has a pretty big client list, so tonight she has about 21 clients to see tonight." Charlotte said.

"21!? I have to strip and/or lap dance twenty-one men? Are you insane?!"

"Tessa, most of these men are middle aged or a little bit older, so it's not like they're old and gross looking. Plus the list is usually twice as long. Christine is very picky about her clients and only picks the pretty ones who are fun to look at. In fact, don't kill me for telling you-."I cut her off. Blood roared in my ears and my face twisted in disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me! And I'm the only one you can find to do this?" I asked Charlotte.

"Yes Tessa. Most of the other girls are either on vacation or sick or ,as you can see, injured. Please Tessa, we need you to do this." Jessamine pleaded.

"Why can't Jessamine do it." I ask as a last resort.

"You can't bartend well enough. You can only serve beers. Most of the clients that come in and drink before their appointments have exotic drinks that you can't make without proper training that only I have mastered." _Damn, Jesse. Ever heard of over working it a little bit? There is such a thing as a helper or an apprentice._

With a regretable sigh of defeat I agreed. "Fine. I'll do it. But only and only this one time. Just tell me what to do."

_I am soooo going to regret this choice._

**A/N: So here is the second chapter of my new Clockwork/Infernal Devices Series fanfic. There's an itty, bitty, twist in the next chapter that is going to make you possibly combust into thin air. I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter and be on the look out for a new story that will be appearing very soon. Another writer has granted me the honor of adopting her story "Catwalk Love". Love2Write DealWithIt you will have my thanks for an eternity and I promise that you shall not regret that choice you made. I hope you all enjoyed this story and be on the look out for updates. I love you all to the stars, to the milky way, to the universe and back.**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Rebel Love Story**

**A/N: I'm soooo thankful for reviews it got and I hope that this chapter meets your expectations. Enjoy my beauties!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 3**

_Recap: "You can't bartend well enough. You can only serve beers. Most of the clients that come in and drink before their appointments have exotic drinks that you can't make without proper training that only I have mastered." Damn, Jesse. Ever heard of over working it a little bit? There is such a thing as a helper or an apprentice._

_With a regretable sigh of defeat I agreed. "Fine. I'll do it. But only and only this one time. Just tell me what to do."_

_I am soooo going to regret this choice._

I just stood in the middle of the room as they fussed over what I had to do and what could be done to prepare me for all 21 clients tonight. The medics came and took Christine away in the ambulance to go to the hospital to tend to her broken leg.

"Tessa come on. Don't just stand there! You need to get familar with the rooms you'll be performing in. There's 4 rooms and each of them are different in style and mood. Most clients will pick a room and visit it usually on a regualr basis, but you always get the one or two that switch their rooms every visit. And we need to get you into a better outfit than that. Its hot, but we need something that has a twinge of innocence to it to fit you better." Charlotte pulled me into a hallway that was dimmly lit by glowing stones in candle holders that were already hanging on the walls.

All four doors were different colored and she was right. Each room was certainly different. One was in a sort of alult romantic setting, the next was extremely sexy, the one after that was ment to be very innocent, and the last, well, I'd rather not say how it was decked out. I just don't want to have to use that room. Period. End of story.

I explored all the rooms and got somewhat familar with each of them. I made it so that I knew where everything was and I actually knew what I was doing. I was just finishing learning the last room when Jessamine came in, holding a black clothes bag. _Must be my outfit change for the next couple hours. I just thought of something, I can't dance, nor do I have the energy to do 21 clients. By the Angel, I'm screwed!_

"Come on, Tessa. We have about 15 minutes left and we still have to have you practice dancing and get you changed. And, by the way, I'll provide you with a list of all the clients and the rooms they'll be in. If there's an astric by the name and no room number, that means they're the undecided ones and they'll tell you the room they want. Plus, it will tell you whether or not you're going to be stripping or dancing."

"Okay, cool." Now I get to see if it's anybody I know or used to know. _Fantasic._ I mean that with so much sarcasim that it's not even funny anymore.

Jesse pulled me out of the room and put me into a dressing room with the black clothes bag.

I pulled out the contents and my jaw just about dropped to the floor. I held a white silk, see through cover up that didn't close all the way and tied inbetween my tits. A white bra and matching thong with a white silky lace garter. This was their idea of innocent?! By the Angel... I just might have a heart attack before I start.

Stripping for the third time that night, I slipped on the outfit and tried to tie the cover up as tightly as I could. I picked up the hanger and put my clothes back on it and hung it back up on the hook by the door.

"Tessa? Are you okay? We start in a little more than 10 minutes and we still need to prepare you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I coming out." I gripped the door handle and swallowed what little pride I had left and went out the door.

"Tessa, you are a vision in white. I know you're no angel and that you have an attitude, but tonight, you're hell's innocent white angel. Come with me. This will be very quick."

I was pulled down the hall back to the dressing room and pushed into a make-up chair. As quickly as possible, whe lined my eyes in back and applied a coat of mascara. Covering my lips in a rich ruby, she looked saitsfied and beamed pride in her work.

"Now that that's finished, there's just enough time to see you practice dance and be given tips and an energy boost." Again I was jerked out of a chair and pulled into another room. This is really fricken ridiculous. I'm already fricken tired and I'm going to privately strip and dance for perverts, so I at least don't need to be pulled down halls like a rag doll.

Standing in front of what I assume is a practice dummy. A literal dummy. Jessamine told me a little about what I'm suppose to do. I'm suppost to tease, tempt, grind against, and feel them. What the hell did I agree to?

She had me try a little on the dummy and gave me pointers to make a good show. With about 6 minutes left, Charlotte came in and gave Jesse a piece of paper. This must be the list for tonight.

"Alright. You'll be fine and don't forget to smile. You just have to smile. Your smile is already sweet and innocent, but to any guy with a dick, it's pretty damn sexy and seductive. No need to change that. Each session is about 20 minutes. So since you'll be doing whatever is on the list for..." she computed math in her head, " about 7 hours, you are given 10 minute breaks every fourty minutes to regain some energy before you start the next round. Here, put these on." she handed me a pair of sky high white heels. I slipped them on a tested them by walking in them.

I have to fucking dance for 7 fucking hours for fucking perverts!? Am I insane!? At least there's a break inbetween the times.

"Ready? Your first clients for the night are almost here. The first one is due to arrive in about 10 minutes at 8:00 sharp. He be sent back to the room with you. Here's the list and I would recommend that you get situated in the room before he gets here. I already looked at the list. Your first client tonight is the son of a wealthy company in London, so try and not do anything stupid while you're in there. He's going to be in the sensual romance room and he's coming for a strip. And if they try and pull some raunchy stuff, just try and weasle you're way out of it before you resort to threats." she said.

Oh..good. Now I can threaten assholes who try and feel me up. Fantastic.

"And Tessa?"

"Yeah?" I called back.

"The same thing for bartending goes for this session. Any money given as a tip, you keep. Plus most of these men are pretty well paying for good things. So as long as it's just a feel up, I'd take it."

So if I let these people feel me up I'll get paid for it? Now I'm conflicted between the cash and keeping my pride. Slipping into the second room, I made myself comfortable on the round bed in there. Lying on my side with my legs stretched out and head in my hand with my elbow proped up, I just might give the guy a heart attack. I gazed into the mirror and saw for myself and confirmed it. I got up and dimmed the lights and changed them to a dark red. Before getting back on the bed.

_It's okay, Tessa. You can do this. Plus it's only for one night, right? And you get to keep the tips. _Those were my last word of motivation before the knob started to turn. As the door slowly opened, I raced to control my heart from bursting out of my chest. A couple heartbeats later and in stepped a young man, probably, very early twenties.

Jessamine was right. He was pretty damn good looking. He came in dressed in black slacks and a midnight blue shirt. Closing the door he turned and caught sight of me. A slow devious smile spread across his lips "Well, well I've just found an angel in my bed."

Despite the comment, I flirted "How charming," I said in the most seductive voice I could muster. "But you're mistaken in you think, I'm not the good kind of angel."

He began to saunter over to the bed, where I lay, ever so slowly. "Aren't most angels decked out in white like you?" he asked.

"Not all angels are good. Like me for instance. You only see what's on top, underneath, I'm a whole different person." I whispered.

Desire flamed in his storm gray eyes. "I intend to find out what's underneath."

Playing along with his little game, I crawled off the bed and went to him. I slipped my hands down his arms and chest, desire growing in his eyes. And false desire in mine. I pulled his face down to mine and barely an inch away from his lips, I whispered "Maybe you should come and find out."

I gripped is collar and set him down on the edge of the bed. I turned on the stereo and a song with no lyrics began playing through the speakers. It had a heavy bass and that was perfect. My hips moved in slow swings, circles and dips, teasing him. Taunting him.

I ran my hand through my hair and down my throat between my breasts. After a couple minutes of unbriddled torcher, I turned my back to him and untied the cover up, letting the fabric slide over my shoulders and down my arms. As my body continued to move, I heard a deep groan rise in is throat. I peered over my shoulder and gave him a sexy seductive smile. With my back still to him, I felt a pair of hand on my hips and a bare chest press against my back.

_This better be the only thing that happens. _

His hips rocked with mine in a rhythmic motion. I could feel his heartbeats increasing and slow words pass over my ears. "How about we forget the rest of the dance and we have some real fun? You're way too damn sexy for me not to touch in ways I shouldn't."

_Great. Now this guy wants to get handzy huh? SOOOOO, not happening!_

"Mmm, tempting, but I think that you'll like the rest of the dance better than my sex skills." _Gently decline the offer, before making threats. Gently decline before threats. _I repeated that statement in my head so that I wouldn't snap at the client.

"I highly doubt that, Angel. Come on. I won't tell Charlotte." So persistant...

"I'm serious. Why don't you just enjoy the rest of the show?"

"That does sound pretty good." Thank the Heavens, I got him to back off! "Leaves more to imagine."

"It sure does."

I finished my routine before sending the young man on his way. But not before he pulled out his wallet and told me to stand still. She began sliding bills inbetween my bra and thong. Don't kill him Tessa! Don't kill him!

"Thanks for the show, sweetheart." I winked at him before I sent him away.

If this keeps up, I'll walk out of here richer than whatever! After pulling out all the bills, I had about 200 pounds inbetween my tits and thong. If I kept on getting tips like this, god, I'll be set for life!

One down, twenty to go.

Most of the clinets that showed up were as Jessamine had said. They were mostly in their early twenties and very pretty to look at. After several, lap dances and strip teases, It came down to the final client of the night. It's almost 3 in the morning, I'm tired, I'm hungry, my body hurts, my feet hurt from these damned heels. Lets just get this over with so I can go home and bathe.

I didn't even bother to look at the client list because my eyes were so flipped tired. I don't even know how much money I've made between all the clients, that's how fricken tired I am.

Slipping into the bathroom to make sure that I had no smudged make up, I headed into the first room for the last client. I slowly slipped in and found the client already in here. The room was huged into a deep ocean blue that reminded me of a certain someone's eyes.

Sitting in the couch across from the bed was a face I had never expected to see here tonight.

"Hello, Tessa. Miss me?"

Sitting across from me was none other than the cocky bastard himself, black hair and blue eyes and all, William Herondale.

My eyes widened in shock "What the hell are you doing here?" I harshly asked, im a hushed whisper.

"Tonight's my usual night. I almost canceled my appointment because I saw Christine leaving, but when Jessamine told me that you'd be filling in for her, I just couldn't resist you seeing me here in this position."

OH MY GOD! I'm suppost to strip or lap dance this guy? He's an ass! Not once has he even charmed me enough to even considering liking him.

"Although I would love to see you strip for me and reveal that sexy body underneath all those clothes, how about we make this more interesting?" His smile was devious and his eyes were so mischevious.

"How so?" I would do anything not to strip for this guy.

"This will just involve words and clothes." On god, I am going to have to strip some how for this guy. "It's really quite simple, but one question first. Do you read a lot?"

What kind of fricken question is this?! "Yes. I do. I read a lot of the older stuff actually."

His smile widened. "Good then this should be easy if you can remember all the quotes from the books."

_Bring it on, jackass! My memory is excellent!_ I hardly ever forget anything about a book.

"Any specific rules to this game William?"

"Again, simple. Answer the title of the book from which the quote came from in 10 seconds. If you get it right, then you don't lose any clothes. Get it wrong and one thing comes off that sexy body of yours and the game isn't ever until one of us is left with nothing on." Guess, I won't be stripping tonight them. HAHAHA!

"Fine, let's begin. You start then." I told him. I sat down on the bed with my legs underneath me, while he remained on the couch.

"Art thou now to leave me so unsatisfied." he said.

I knew this right off the bat. "William Shakespeares' Romeo and Juliet."

"Very good, Tessa. Your turn." I thought of one of my favorite books ever.

"A wonderful fact to reflect upon, that every human creature is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other." I said.

"A Tale of Two Cities, by Charles Dickens." Okay, so he's not as stupid as he looks. Oh JOY!

This could take a while. The first one to crack was, actually, me. I took of the lacy garter around my thigh which I had forgotten about. Thank the Angel I noticed it because I wasn't stripping without a fight. He cracked twice and took off his black shirt and pants leaving him in nothing, but his boxers. Shoes and socks had been removed before because according to him they don't count. I didn't exactly know how much time had passed, but I know it's been more than 20 minutes.

His body was toned and somewhat muscular and revealed more of those black tattoo things. I'll ask about those after I've won the game. His pale skin seemed to glow in the blue huged room.

"You never really understand a person until you crawl under their skin."

And for once, I didn't know where this came from. I had heard the quote before, but..SHIT! I can't remember from where.

"10..9..8..7.." he began counting out loud, Shit! I'm screwed if I don't come up with this answer and fast! "6..5..4..3..2..1..0!" Shit..

"Alright Tessa, strip something off that body."

I chose the cover up because it was my only choice. I wasn't removing my bra and/or panties yet.

"Damn! I can't wait to see the rest of you."

I smirked and laughed. "You're gonna have to beat me before you see the rest of me."

"I plan on it. You turn."

I thought of a good one "I don't think I will kiss you, although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how." He'll never guess this.

"Nice attempt at trying to beat me. Gone with the Wind." Shit.

What do I take off now? Sliding off the bed I stood up and turned away from him and slid my fingers behind me to unclasp my bra. Letting it fall from my body, I just sat back down on the edge of the bed away from him, arms crossed over my bare breasts. I dared not to turn and look at him for the sake of him not seeing the flush crawl up my face.

"Your turn, Will." I kept my face facing forward to the empty wall. Then the mood just changed. I no longer felt the mischeviousness in his voice, but something different.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered.

"What? That could come from any number of books, Will." I was absolutely puzzled.

"It's not a quote it's a fact." He gently whispered into the silence of the room. What?

I barely had time to finish my own thought before I felt his bare chest press into my back. A gasp escaped my lips. His skin was hot and smooth, completely hairless. His hands slowly ran over my shoulders, making my breath come out in shorter pants. His touch was nothing I had ever felt before. It was soft as a feather, and as tender as a caress. His touch was like fire flowing over my skin.

Moving down my body, when his fingers made contact with the skin on my stomach, it was all over. I moan escaped my lips for the first time. I began to turn my face away from him so he wouldn't see the flush crawling up my cheeks, but his finger caught the underside of my jaw. I couldn't resist the feeling of his fingers on my skin. It was something that I had never felt before.

His finger guided my face around so that I was looking over my shoulder at him. Exquisite desire filled his blue eyes and only roused mine even more. I had no more time to think after that.

In that moment, time stopped as his mouth pressed hotly into mine. My eyes widened in shock, but couldn't resist the pleasure of his kiss. His fingers tangled in my hair, deepening the kiss. In that moment, I forgot that I didn't have a bra on and I turned my whole body and pressed into him, my fingers winding themselves in his soft black hair.

A groan rose from both our throats as we parted and kissed so many times. He was like my own personal drug. I just couldn't get enough of him.

Lying me down on my back, his mouth never broke that kiss. He pulled away making a whimper of disappointment rise from my throat. Staring at me with his blue eyes, his breath was deep and panting, he lowered his head to my neck and began to kiss and nibble on the skin he found there.

Moans erupted from our throats and gasps of pleasure escaped my mouth. My hands left his hair and ran down the smooth skin of his back, feeling the muscles tense and untense at my touch.

"Tessa?" there was a knock at the door that broke us apart. "Tessa, are you alright? It's almost 5 in the morning and that appointment ended a long time ago." Jessamine.

I had completely forgotten that this was an appointment and I was still at work. We jumped off the bed and started to throw our clothes back on.

"Yeah, Jesse. We'll be out in a minute." I called.

A sight of relief came when I heard her boots clicking down the hallway on the tile floors.

"Thank you for an unforgettable evening Tessa." Will said as he re-buttoned his shirt.

"You're welcome." I took one look in the mirror and saw that the lipstick had been smudged everywhere. I caught sight of Will taking a hankerchif out and wiping all the lipstick away from his face. He must have caught my expression.

"No need for the horrid look, Tessa. It happens. Come here." I walked over and he gently began to wipe the make up from my face. Once he finished, he looked me straight in the eyes. "You shouldn't wear make-up Tessa. You're a natural beauty who doesn't need to cover up her face. I hope the next time we meet, you're not hiding from me any longer."

I just stared in silent wonder at him. So this is the side of him that Jem was talking about. He was right. I do like this side a lot better than his other.

"I'll see you later, Tessa." he said as he walked out the door. Not realizing it, but he had left his hankerchif in my hand. Pressing my back into the wall, I slid down to the floor and just thought about everything that had happened. This is more than I expected from an unwelcomed proposition and Will Herondale.

**A/N: So how's that for a chapter ending? Oh my, Tessa had quite the day of firsts. She had been given her first job, her first proposition and her first kiss from an unexpected person. What will she think when they finally meet again? I thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I love you to the universe and back. **

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Rebel Love Story**

**A/N: This is the latest chapter in this new story and I hope that you all love this as much as I do. I'm really happy to see that people are getting some sort of entertainment from this. Enjoy lovelies!**

**PS: Quick Tip: *** means something. Something very sweet and tart that we all love.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 4**

_Recap: __"I'll see you later, Tessa." he said as he walked out the door. Not realizing it, but he had left his hankerchif in my hand. Pressing my back into the wall, I slid down to the floor and just thought about everything that had happened. This is more than I expected from an unwelcomed proposition and Will Herondale._

It was almost 6 in the morning when I finally got back to the apartment with Jessamine. I had made a pretty large fortune from this tonight. That included my bartending and "other" job that came unexpectedly. I understand why some girls strip and lap dance, but I have my own pride to keep and not throw away by doing that.

"Tessa, I'm gonna go shower than head to bed. I'm sure you're hungry so help yourself to anything in the kitchen. I'm used to not eating after late nights like this. Sweet Dreams." she said as she shut the door.

"Thanks, Jesse. Sleep tight." I called back.

A shower sounded like heaven right now. My feet hurt, my body hurts, I'm hungry. Slipping into my room, I slid all my clothes off and put the shoes at the foot of my bed on the floor. The sound of rings and bracelets came to my ears when I sat them down on the nightstand. I sat down and looked at my feet and saw blisters starting to form on the palm of them. Damn, this is going to suck tomorrow.

Heading to the bathroom, I turned on the water to the point it almost scalded my skin. I wet a washcloth and took off all the mascara and eyeliner before jumping in the shower. Steam quickly filled the room and the distinct smell of vanilla and lavender wafted in the air. I looked on the edge of the tub and found shampoo and conditioner that smelt like honey and apricots.

I laughed a little at the sight of them. It was my favorite smell when I was a kid before i got sent into juvie.

_Juvie. The Juvinille Detention Center of London._

What did I do to deserve four full years of unbriddled punishment? I wasn't a bad kid. I still hadn't had sex or gone whoring around with retards. I didn't so drugs or sell them. Sure I had piercings and a tattoo, but that doesn't make me a bad kid. Okay it sort of does because I didn't tell anybody I was getting it, but that's beside the point.

Putting my forearms and forehead on the cool tile of the shower, I thought about all the time I spent in there. All four years spent were literally pure hell to me. I was just a kid back then and they treated me as if I killed somebody.

I never meant for her to get hurt and die. It wasn't my fault, but then it was my fault. It all just happened so fast and I couldn't do a single thing to prevent it at that time. All those events haunt my dreams all night. It's as if she's inside my head and I can hear her screaming and there's not a damn thing in the world I can do to help her. I've done my best to try and forget my past, but I just ended up in the wrong crowd and I got screwed over in the end.

_No. That's all done and over with. Its all in the past and she's gone. I'll never see her again. Never._

The loud sound of rumbling in my stomach brought me to reality. I hadn't eaten jack shit all fricken day and a bottle of water doesn't count for much of anything either. Smirking to myself, I shut the water off and stepped out onto the rug. I grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it tightly around my body. Taking a smaller towel, I removed all the excess water from my hair and just let it air dry.

When I stepped out into my bedroom, I felt the tempature drop a couple of degrees. I welcomed the sharp bite of the cool air on my skin. Heading out into the kitchen, I grabbed an orange and put a kettle of water on the stove to heat up. Tea sounded pretty damn good to me. I looked through the cabinets for tea leaves and found my favorite tea in the world. It was Black African Milk Tea.

It was so smooth and sweet like honey. It helped calm my nerves and sleep better. I hadn't had this since I was a little girl. Jessamine's parents used to send it to me because I loved it so much, but then they died in an accident. I was too young to realize death when it reared it ugly head, but I had known that something was wrong when the tea stopped coming. It would always come on the third saturday of every month.

I smiled at the memory because with every bag of tea came a sweet letter from my aunt and uncle, telling me how much they missed me and how they really wanted to see me. They always cared about me like I was their own daughter. To be frank, I probably would have been happier if I were. My parents didn't love me. If they did, they would have been the ones to come and bail me out of juvie, not Jessamine.

I bet they're off with my older brother having the time of their lives. I was always the child that they didn't care about or pay much attention to. I was always the rotten kid that they didn't love or care about.

The loud whistle of the kettle broke me out of my thoughts. Putting a couple scoops of tea leaves in the teapot, I poured the hot water into the pot and waited for it to settle and mix. Grabbing the milk out of the fridge, I set it on the counter and waited for the tea to finish. Grabbing two teacups and small tea plates, I put the cup on the plate and poured the tea into the cups, catching the remaining leaves with the strainer. Pouring milk into the tea, I watched the milk dissolve into the blackness of the tea. Stirring it and taking a small test sip, I wrinkled my nose it the strength of the tea before adding more milk. Leaving mine on the counter I took the other cup to Jessamine's room. I saw that she was still in the shower, so I left it on her dresser.

Peeling my orange I slowly ate it slice by slice. Tonight had been so messed up. I went from bartending to being a stripper for idiots. Speaking of idiots, how in the heavens did I end up stripping for William Herondale? When I first met him, he was a total asshole. I'm sure he still is, but then..in the room. He was soft and gentle with no smartass comments. I never expected his touch nor his kiss to rouse me so much.

_Damn you Will! You're so frustrating when you're being a jackass, but when you were with me in the room, it was like you had flipped personalities._

God! He's so infuritaing and frustrating to try and understand. One minute he's a smartass the next he's sweet and nice. What the hell?

Finishing my orange, I took my cup of tea into my room. Setting it on the end table by my bed, I took the towel off and slid on a clean pair of panties and a white chemise.

I shut the main light off and switched on the lamp instead. Finishing off my milk tea, I fiddled with the silk comforter, enjoying the feeling of silk inbetween my fingers. I looked down at the comforter and saw how blue it was. It reminded me of his eyes. It was such a pure color; the color of a beautiful night sky and the waves of the oceans.

_NO! Tessa what are you thinking?! He's nothing to you. He was just a job for one night and that was it. The kiss meant nothing, right? He was just a horny 18 or 19 year old. Nothing more. Absolutely nothing._

Putting my thoughts on Will aside, I slid under the covers and looked at the clock. It was almost 6:15 and I'm bloody tired. I'll just catch some sleep and worry about "it" later. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about "him", but it never happened.

Switching the lamp off, I let the darkness envelope me in a soft comforting embrace. In the dark void behind my eyelids, I could only see him. I could only see Will's face.

_***I stood on the edge of the balcony, over looking all of London and it's greatness. The lights on Big Ben looked so beautiful in contrast to the darkness of the night. The moon shone with a brilliance that I had never seen before. It looked so full and luminious and the stars twinkled with a beautiful radiance._

_Soft breezes flowed through my hair and over my skin, making me let out gentle sighs at it's feeling. The silk of my loose chemise swirled around my body with the gentle breezes._

_Strong arms wrapped around me waist and a firm body pressed against me. I should have been frightened, but there was just something about the feeling that was so...familiar to me. I felt my hair being gently slid over my opposite shoulder, exposing my neck to the night. I felt soft nips and gentle kisses in the crook of my neck, sighs left my lips as the slow minstrations continued. _

_His kiss was so familiar and addictive. I know this kiss. It's his. A tiny moan slipped through my lips when his fingers moved slowly down my body and connected with bare flesh. My hands moved behind my head and into his hair. I loved the feeling of the silky strands between my fingers. _

_"Will." I half moaned, half whispered out._

_"Tessa. My sweet Tessa." His voice was gentle in my ear and his breath tenderly flowed over my cheek. I could smell the mint on his breath and feel the muscles in his body tensing and untensing._

_Slowly turning to just look at him, I was caught steadfast in the spell of his eyes. Soft, but calloused hands cupped my cheeks before he brought his face down to mine. There was only a small millimeter of space between our lips and I had never wanted a kiss so badly._

_Teasingly, he brushed his lips over mine. Just the mere touch set me on fire and roused me so much that it hurt. I couldn't take this any longer. I leaned up and caught his lips with mine in a kiss that literally made me light-headed and my heart pound. Nothing in this world could match the movement of his lips with mine. The kiss was a little awkward at first, like we were teenagers having our first kiss. Moments later, it was like we had been lovers all our lives. _

_I felt the tip of his tongue brush my lip ever so slightly. I could tell what he wanted and so I gave it to him. He tasted of mint and something sweet like chocolate. When his tongue touched mine, it was all over for me and my self-control. I tried to devour him like there was no tomorrow._

_His hands slid down and rubbed circles soothing circles on my lower back where my tattoo would be._

_I struggled to press closer to him, if that was even possible. It felt so unusual, but so right at the same time. Hard against soft; it was incredible._

_"Will" I moaned out. _

_Hands slid under me and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my center against his hard ecretion. Moaning in eachothers mouths, he effortlessly carried me into the bedroom. Laying me down on the softness of the cotton sheets, he held himself up with the strength of his arms as he took in my form. _

_As his eyes looked over me with a desire to match my own, I took in his. I could see the strength in his arms and the soft outline of the muscles in his chest. The black tattoos glowed against his pale skin. I let my fingertips graze the outline of the markings on his stomach. I watched with lust as the muscles jumped in responce to my touch._

_"Tessa.."_

_"Yes?" I asked breathlessly._

_"I just wanted to let you know tha-" he cut off..._

I shot straight awake at the sound of my phone blaring its alarm. Sweat caked my forehead and my breathing was extremely heavy.

What kind of dream was that? It's impossible. I could never want someone like Will in my life. He's rude and inconsiderate and obnoxiously sarcastic and those stupid blue eyes just.. draw you in enough to make you wonder..

_By the Angel! Tessa! Get a hold of yourself! You don't want him. You know better than that! _ I mentally scolded myself for even thinking that. How is it possible that I could ever want someone like him? It's just not possible or even thinkable.

I grabbed my phone out of my pants that were still on the floor from last night. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and the sun was out and coming in through the windows and balcony doors.

Sitting up on my pillows, I stretched and rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and looked at them. The blisters were fresh and I would definately need to bandage and wrap them for today and maybe no heels for tonight.

I jumped in the shower quickly and washed my hair. I stepped out and put a towel around my body. I quickly brushed my teeth and combed out my damp locks. Screw make-up. Its a pain to put on and an even bigger pain in the ass to get off. I settled on a little bit of lip balm instead.

I went to the closet that Jesse had filled for me and grabbed a pair of dark washed skinnies and a plain lavender t-shirt and a leather jacket. I settled on a pair of lace up combat boots with brass buckles. I gently untangled the cuff earrings from my hair because like the dumbass I am, I forgot to take them out last night.

_Idiot_

I cleaned them and set them on the dresser to dry. Checking my aquamarine belly piercing, i just took it out and cleaned it before putting it back in. Slipping my clothes on looked at my appearence and fixed my shirt before heading to the bathroom to take care of my feet.

Sitting on the toilet. I took small bandages and covered the blisters with them and some ointment. I took some wrap from there as well and wrapped my feet to keep them from re-opening again.

Taking a test stand, my feet felt so much better than 10 minutes ago. Slipping my boots on, I took one last look at myself and gave a self-satsfied smile. I went out into the kitchen and found Jesse in the kitchen warming some fresh scones and brewing some coffee.

"Monring, Tessa. How'd you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine. My feet hurt and are blistered, but I'm okay. Is every night like that?" I asked.

"No. It's just Saturday nights. The weekdays are pretty much dead because people work and don't drink. Plus we're closed on weekdays. so until Friday, we can do what ever we really want."

"That's cool." I went over and grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured some nice hot coffee. I grabbed the milk and poured some in. I do love coffee, but I can't drink it straight like Jessamine does.

"So about last night, what took you so long with that appointment? I did tell you that most are only twenty minutes. You were in there for two whole fricken hours." Shit. Time to weigh options: Do I tell the truth or do I lie to Jessamine? By the Angel..

"Why didn't you tell me that Will was an appointment for last night?" I asked her. She froze in midsip of her coffee.

_Yeah. Now I gotcha._

"I did try and tell you, but you wouldn't let me finish my sentence." That backfired right into my face. Great.

"My bad." I took another sip and added more milk.

"Okay now answer me. What happened in there with him?" So persistant. Now I have to tell the truth.

"When I went in, I was shocked to find him in there and he thought it was hilarious to watch my reaction. Instead of stripping for him, we played a game that involved stripping. It was with book quotes and you know how I can be with my book quotes, so it took forever. I had just removed a specific article of clothing and he..." God help me "..kissed me."

She raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow "Oh really?" She seemed a little shocked at what I had just said. I would never hear the end of this now.

"Yes. Why?"

"He hardly ever looks at a girl, flirts with her then plants one on her."

"You've got to be kidding me. He never does that?" Now i'm speechless.

"He's a notorious flirt, but he hardly ever kisses a girl."

"I find that hard to believe, Jesse." I finished my first cup of coffee and reached for a scone.

"It's true. Jem has told me so and those two are practially unseperable from eachother. They're like brothers."

Well this is just peachy. I had just been kissed by someone who I don't even know if has a reputation as a player and I'm just so fricken confused. This had better be tha last time I ever dream of Will Herondale or I just might have to be admitted into an insane asylum.

**A/N: I that's a real mouth full. Tessa's now having dreams about our beloved Will and he seemes to be driving her insane aming her question her own desires. I hope you all liked this chapter and please leave reviews and comments in the right section. I love you all to the stars and back and thanks for reading. XOXO**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Rebel Love Story**

**A/N: Heyyy world! I am really sorry for the long update but my family flew in town and its impossible to write with 5 little kids all under the age of 7 in the house. ITS IMPOSSIBLE! TRUST ME! So here it is; right off the presses. A fresh hot chapter for this story. Hope you all like it and Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 5**

_Recap: __Well this is just peachy. I had just been kissed by someone who I don't even know if has a reputation as a player and I'm just so fricken confused. This had better be tha last time I ever dream of Will Herondale or I just might have to be admitted into an insane asylum._

"So what do you feel like doing today?" I asked Jesse.

"I'm probably going to go out for some breakfast and maybe hit the gym later." she replied nonchalantly.

"Since when do you workout?" I had never known Jessamine to be someone who worked out constantly.

"Tessa. I work at a bar. We need to be fit and look good for that and special cases like yours on Saturday. If you hadn't still been fit from being in juvie and doing hard manual labor, we would have been screwed. So ever since I got this job, I've been hitting the gym almost every week day that I can."

"Hmm...Makes sense enough." I took another sip of coffee and added a little sugar to the bitter substance. Taking a test sip, I found it much more satisfying.

"Its not a bad idea to workout Tessa. You could come out with me and we could spend the day in London. After all, you haven't seen it in almost four years and a lot can change." She's right. A lot can change in four years. My best guess is either all of my past "friends" are either in jail now or dead on the street. Either way, none of it is or was my fault.

"Sounds cool." I said as I poured another cup of coffee.

"Great. Let me get changed and pack my gym bag. Grab a small purse or something and a water bottle out from the cupboard. Fill it with water or tea. Nothing with a lot of sugar or you're gonna die with in the same hour. Put a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top or a sports bra, or whatever you like to workout in, in the small purse. Also, put on some tennis shoes.

Okay. Be back in a minute."

I went to my closet again and grabbed a pitch black hobobag and put a neon yellow sports bra in and a pair of gray cotton jeggings. In the midst of all the dressy shoes, I found a pair of neon yellow and balck tennis shoes to go with it. Throwing a couple of hair ties and a small towel in, i flipped the light in my room off and shut the door.

Grabbing a black water bottle from the cupboard, I opened the fridge and found a bottles of green tea in the door. I grabbed two and poured them in the bottle. Sealing the lid tightly, I slif the bottle in the bag with my change of clothes.

Sitting on the stool by the counter, I grabbed a baby orange and peeled it. Eating it slice by slice, I replayed last nights events in my mind over and over again. What happened last night? First he's a sarcastic jackass who's making fun of my name, the next minute he's being all nice, sweet and sexy. I just don't get it. I don't understand William Herondale. At all.

Just then, Jesse came out dressed in black fitted yoga pants and a hot pink sports bra with a gray jacket unzipped.

"Got your stuff ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me."

"We'll see." She filled a blue bottle with some water and put it in her bag. "I gotta grab my keys and we'll be out in a sec."

"Fine."

She came out of her room and beelined straight for the front door with me flanked behind her. We left the apartments and got in her car and headed for the gym.

"This isn't a typical gym like you're used to. Here it's called the Institute and they have the basic stuff and the not so basic stuff. They have a normal track for running and a weight room with tredmills and cycles, but I honestly enjoy the not so normal stuff. They have Martial Arts and my personal favorite Hand to Hand combat. There's also a pool and yoga and tai chi classes that loosen and relax the muscles before and after workouts."

"Who runs this place? It sounds interesting." I ask her.

"Charlotte and her husband Henry run the Institute. and just so I don't get chastised about not telling you, Jem and Will tend to frequent this place as well. They tend to stick with the weapons, but they also use the pool and sometimes the hand to hand." OH HELL NO! NOT AGAIN!

"Please tell me that you're joking with me this time?" I pleaded.

"I wouldn't have told you if I was." she looked sorry that she told me.

Well, I didn't bring a jacket so if I see him, he gets to see me in my neon yellow sports bra. Shit..

We showed up in front of a stone building that resembeled a small castle with black cast iron gates.

A young lady probably in her early twenties came out from the Institute. She was extremely beautiful. She had a soft look on her face and a scar that ran slong the side of her cheek. It didn't marr her beauty, but it wasn't something that could not be seen.

Jesse got out of the car and handed the keys to the woman. "Sophie, this is my cousin Tessa. Tessa this is Sophie. She helps Charlotte with the Institute and helps park the cars in the back since its kind of a tight fit back there."

"That's sweet of her to do that."

"About the scar on her cheek, don't stare at it. She worked for a very wealthy family when she was 17 and the son tried to seduce her and rape her. She refused and fought back. At her rejection, he took and knife and cut open her face out of spite saying that if he couldn't have her, he would make sure that nobody would ever want her again."

"That's terrible. Did the son get arrested?"

"That's the sad thing. He didn't get arrested. Sophie tried to tell the house owners, but the son told them that she tried to seduce him and he was just protecting his virtue. She wound up here after Charlotte found her living in an abandoned building. By then her cheek was badly infected. Charlotte had the infection healed, but the scar couldn't be."

"That's horrible. Something should have been done."

"There was something done. It wasn't suppost to happen, but it did." She started as we headed up the stairs for the Institute. "Charlotte tracked down the family and told them what happened and all of a sudden in the middle of the conversation the family was shot and killed. Charlotte had hidden away from the assailants that's why she lived. Don't talk about what I just told you. It's not something that either of them want to remember."

"You have my word." That's terrible. What happened to Sophie and Charlotte. It's unforgivable.

When we entered the Institute, we found Charlotte standing off to the side talking to a man which I assumed was Henry. He kissed Charlotte on the cheek and went off somewhere.

"Nice to see you Jessamine and Tessa. Here for your normal session?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah. I figured I'd show Tessa the ropes here."

"That's fine. Tessa, nice job on Saturday. Thank you for filling in for Christine. She'll be fine, but out for a while. Other than that, you got the job. You'll work the weekends with Jessamine and nothing like Saturday will happen again.

_It better not!_

"Have fun!" Charlotte called as she took off in the opposite direction of Henry.

"So do you want to go to Martial Arts for hand to hand first?"

"Hand to Hand sound fun."

A smile slowly spread across her face as she pulled me into an empty room with gray walls and a lightly padded floor. This room was fricken HUGE! I walk in an all of a sudden there's a grunt and Jesse pulled my arm back as a guy with light hair flies past me and into the wall.

I look a bit closer and I see that it's Jem. He doesn't even notice us because a split second later he's up and charging back at where he flew from. Looking in that direction, I see black hair and ocean blue eyes. Will.

_Shit.._

Punches and kicks began flying until Will had Jem pinned to the ground by sitting on him. I looked at Jesse and she's just smiling at the two of them.

"You know that's cheating Will. You can't sit on your opponent."

"Shut up Jessamine. If I hadn't I would have lost."

"You would have deserved it too."

"Will.." Jem said.."Get your ass off me you damn cheater!"

"No because if I do, you'll kick my ass."

"Excatly! No let me up." He just shook his head no.

"Jesse. Help me." Jem pleaded.

"Fine." she set her bag down and headed for the two boys. Grabbing Will by the shoulders she pulled him off Jem and threw him across the room.

"Thanks Jesse." Jem said as he pulled himself up.

"Welcome Jem."

"It's nice to have my normal sparring partner back. That one.." he gestured over to Will, "likes to cheat."

"Fine" she said. "Let's spar." she threw a lighting fast punch and he caught her fist in his hand.

Seconds later, limbs are flying in fury. I hadn't noticed, but Will was standing right next to me watching me laugh at Jem and Jessamine.

"It's funny to watch them isn't it?" Will's voice broke my stare.

"It is." I replied back.

"You're not wearing make-up today."

"Of course I'm not. Who in the world dolls up to go workout?"

"You do look better that way." A compliment? Wow!

"Thanks. Wanna spar? Its kinda boring just watching these two."

"Sure." The reason I picked hand to hand was because I already know how to. I picked up on it in juvie. I was called the Leaf in the Wind. No one could touch me, but I could hit them so hard that they would see stars.

"I promise I'll go easy on you Tessa." He thinks I can't do this. Haha. He's in for a bit of a shock.

"Aww, thanks so much Will." I said with as much sarcasim as I could muster. "You can even throw the first punch."

"Whatever you say Angel." Bring it on jackass! I dare you!

I stood about 15 feet away from Will. My face was stone; completely emotionless and muscles were relaxed. Will stared at me with the same sort of expression, except he had that stupid smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth and a mischevious glimmer in his eye.

He takes one slow step forword, and a second later he's running at me with everything he's got. He thinks he's fast, but I spent 4 years avoiding people like him, as soon as he's with in a 2 foot range, I side step to the right and he runs right past me. Turning sharply on my ankle, I run up from behind him and trip him. I watched him fall on his face.

Within the same minute, I have him flat on his back and he's breathing hard and shocked at the same time. His blue eyes are wide with shock that said 'how the hell did this just happen?'.

I had his arms pinned above his head with my hands. I smirked down at him and looked around and found Jem and Jesse staring right at us.

"Tessa, did you just pin Will down?" Jem asked.

"Yes. Why?" I ask.

All of a sudden, he starts clapping and smiling like a crazy person. "Looks like Will has finally found his match. WIll you gotta step up your game. For you to be beaten by a woman is just shameful."

"Okay Tessa. You win you can let me up now." I started to get up and all of a sudden, my wrists are grabbed and with in a split second I'm beneath him.

"What do have to say now Angel?" he cockily asked. _You're still an ass. A very stupid ass._

"Just this: Kiss my ass Will Herondale!" I knee him in the stomach and he slides off me and I have him pinned on his stomach and his hands behind his back. I laugh and ease up a little as soon as I realize that his face is squished into the mat.

_Hmph...Dork.._

Jessamine's hand came to my shoulder "I have never seen anybody handle Will like this or even get the best of him like you do. Where and when did you learn to do that Tessa?"

"Do I need to answer that question?" The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I didn't want people to know about my past and that's just how it's going to stay. I hoped that Jessamine could read my face clearly and get the message.

Jessamine gave a short nod and I got off of Will. I went to my abandoned bag and dug out my towel and water bottle of tea. Taking a couple sips of the cool tea felt good on the inside.

"Jessamine, I'm going to the pool. I'll see you later."

"Grab a suit out of my bag. I knew that you would hit the pool, so I grabbed and extra swimsuit for you."

"Thanks Jess." I rummaged through her bag and grabbed a solid dark blue one piece out of it and headed to the pool, leaving a confused Will and Jem behind.

Finding the changing room, I put all of my stuff in a locker and grabbed a towel. I stripped down and slid on the bathing suit. It was a little small at the waist, but it still fit. I turned around to fix the twisted strap in the back and noticed that it was a pretty much open back suit thats stopped right above my ass. Yup. There's my tattoo. It's not like anybody else is going to be in there with me.

The smell of chlorine assaulted my senses when I walked into the pool room. It was empty so I am completely thrilled at that point. I looked at the depth of the pool and saw that it ranged from 5 feet to 12 feet deep It looked about 100 to 150 feet long and about 30 feet wide. Damn this pool is HUGE! _Perfect._

Setting my towel down on the chair closest to me, I looked into the crystal blue water and thought _this is where i'm going to drown all my sorrows and pains. _

With that, I dove in head first and started doing laps. What started out with only 5 came to 10. Then 15 and after that, well, I lost count. Coming up for air, I rested my head and arms on the cool tile of the pool side. My breathing was heavy and somewhat out of control.

"Are you okay, Tessa?" a deep voice resounded in the area. I looked up and saw will sitting on the edge of the pool next to me with his feet in the water. He was in a pair of black trunks and shirtless. I could careless about the way he's dressed.

"I'm fine. I said, wiping my face of water.

"Tessa, I know that I can seem like an ass sometimes, but I really do care about you. So if you want to talk we can. You seemed really upset back there."

"It's nothing. Just something that I really don't want to ever talk about again. So please. If you want to help me, don't ask me about that." My eyes pleaded with him.

"Okay. I understand." Cutting the awkward tension in the air "So when was the last time you had fun in the water and not just doing laps?"

"That is a really stupid question, but it's been a long time." I pulled myself up onto the ledge next to him.

"That's a crying shame Tessa. You're only 18. You still have a couple years to enjoy yourself."

"You know what?" I asked with devious intentions in mind.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"THIS!" With a swift push of my hands I sent Will flying into the water. He came up a few seconds later sputtering and somewhat ticked off.

"You're in so much trouble Tessa Gray!" I slid into the water and began swimming away from him. I got a good couple yards in front of him and I was pretty satisfied with that. That is, until I heard the water churning behind me. A strong hand grabbed my ankle. I turned around to try and pry it away from me, but came face to face with Will.

"You're not going anywhere."

In an instant, the atmosphere changed. It felt just like it did on Saturday night. His hands were holding me under my butt, supporting my buoyed weight. If he wasn't holding me I would be completely submerged.

"Tessa" he whispered my name. I had never heard my name come out so gentle and soft. "I can't forget that night. The kiss, the feeling of your soft skin, how you tasted. It's completely intoxicating." His forehead rested against mine.

I stared into his eyes and fell under the same spell. Will was the only person who had ever made me feel this way. I couldn't describe it. It almost felt as if I could tell him what I really wanted to, but deep inside me I knew I couldn't.

"What do you want from me?" I whisper as I stare into the depths of his eyes.

One of his hands comes up and pulls my hair out of its ponytail. He pushes a few stray strands out of my face and moves so close that our lips are only a mere millimeter away from touching. He stared at me with his eyes lowered. His eyelashes almost brushing his cheeks made his look.. I'm not going to finish that sentence.

"Everything" was the last thing he said before it all happened.

He caught my lips in a searing hot kiss that made my insides melt like butter. I was helpless against him. He knew how to control me. His lips and hands made sure of that. He commanded my mouth and it obeyed his every order. My fingers twisted in his wet hair earning a deep groan from him.

The feeling of his chest rumbling from the deep groan was enough to send shivers up my body. I want nothing more than to melt into the water and disappear with him. The heat coming off his body makes the water seem like ice cubes. Any amount of space between us is gone as I pressed deeply into his body, reveling in the warmth that came off him.

His lips leave mine only for the sake of them trailing over my neck. Between little nibbles and licks it felt as if the world had vanished and nothing else exsisted. Moans of sheer pleasure escape my lips as he continues his slow assault on my body.

"You taste so good." he whispers into the crook of my neck. "Like lavender and sunshine."

I didn't even respond to his statement, I just pull him back to me and kissed him with everything in me.

I didn't want to admit it, but I'm falling fast. And when I fall fast I fall hard. Everything that's happening is beyond my control anymore. Will's hand slid down my bare back, drawing little lazy circles over my tattoo. My legs clung around his waist, letting my hands flow down his back, feeling the taut muscles under his skin.

One strong finger hooked the strap of my swimsuit and slowly began to pull it down my arm. I lowered my arms from his shoulders and let him continue to pull the strap down. It was low enough to just expose the swell of my breast, not the peak.

Placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder, a shudder ran through my body at the soft brush of his lips.

"Tessa.."

"Will.." Our names came off eachothers lips like a sirens song.

The sounds of lockers opening and shutting broke us apart. Fixing the strap of my bathhing suit, I lifted myself out of the pool and went to my towel to dry off. Will followed soon after. People started coming in soon after we got out of the pool.

I finished drying off the rest of my body before I started to walk away back to the locker room while drying my hair. My skin still burned from the feeling of Will's hands. Everywhere he touched me sparks just ignited along my skin. If I don't figure out a way to stay away from Will Herondale, I just might disappear into thin air.

**A/N: Well...Tessa is having a very difficult time trying to stay away from our favorite William isn't she? Poor Tessa.. She can hold herself in a fight, but she can't control her own emotions or horomones. What ever will she do? Wait and see people. Wait and see. I hope you all liked this chapter and I thank you for putting up with my and my forever updates. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave reviews and comments in the proper sections and I shall see ya'll later. I love you all to the moon to the stars and back. XOXO! **

**~snowflakedreams96~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Rebel Love Story**

**A/N: HELLLOOOO! I have missed you all so, so much! I am so fricken excited to bring you this new chapter because I have been dying to post this and for some unforseen reason, I lost my computer for a span of time...Yeah, don't ask how I did that or where it was... Ignoring that, I hope you all like this new chapter!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 6**

_Recap: __I finished drying off the rest of my body before I started to walk away back to the locker room while drying my hair. My skin still burned from the feeling of Will's hands. Everywhere he touched me sparks just ignited along my skin. If I don't figure out a way to stay away from Will Herondale, I just might disappear into thin air._

I stood in the shower in the locker room completely stunned. I hadn't known Will for more than a week and it already seems like I could possible be...

_DAMN IT TESSA! You know better than this. Someone like Will... Really Tessa? Really?_

I could see it in him. He's like a poisonious snake. So beautiful to look at but so deadly. It's one of those things that's like if I were to give my heart to him, he'd crush it in his hands right in front of me. I don't think I would be able to withstand that kind of pain.

I had already experenced the loss and pain of a friend and family. Why would I want to experence heartache? I couldn't take it. I wouldn't be able to. I'm still mending old wounds that have had salt poured on.

Whatever I'm feeling is just a small infatuation with Will. I couldn't possibly love someone like him. I'm glad the locker showers are empty. It gives me time to scald my skin with hot water and clear my thoughts.

Pouring conditioner in my hands, I slid it through my tresses while processing all my thoughts. Out of this thought process I had gained 3 things to add to my life lessons/ general life advice:

1) Mend old wounds before opening new ones

2) Scalding hot water does wonders for sore muscles

3) I am not in love with Will Herondale; its just a passing phase

Smiling with satisfaction, I rinsed out the conditioner and grabbed my towel, wrapping it tightly around my body. Heading back for my clothes, I rang the excess water out of my hair onto another towel before sliding all my clothes on.

Putting my hair into a knot on the back of my head, I slid my shoes on and left, carrying my bag. Digging for my phone, I found that I had a couple missed calls and a few texts from Jessamine. All of them were asking me if I had disappeared off the planet.

_Dumb Questions Jessamine. Very Dumb.._

Going back to the sparring room, I found Jem and Jessamine sitting in the middle of the floor breathing heave and glistening with sweat. Wow.. Never expected Jessamine to be okay with sweating like that..

Looking up from their conversation, Jesse went into "mom" mode..

"Where have you been?! I've been trying to text you for a while now!" There she is... Mom Mode.

"Like I said I was at the pool. I didn't wanna ruin the phone so I left it in the locker room in my bag."

Sighing deeply, she ran a hand over the hair that had fallen in her face, pushing it back.

"Okay. Now that we found you, I was wondering what you thought about going out for lunch?"

That was the fastest mom lecture ever! As for lunch, that sounded pretty damn good.

"Sure, sounds great. I haven't had a decent meal in a long time. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I know this great Italian place not that far from here and I thought that we'd bring Will and Jem with us. I know Will is annoying sometimes.." No kidding (-.-") " but Jem's good company."

"I couldn't get rid of Will even if I wanted to. Where I go, he follows. We've been friends since I was 6 years old. Like I said before, just ignore the insignificant things that fall out of his mouth."

"None of the things that fall out of my mouth are insignificant, thank you very much." I turned and found will leaning against the entrance way.

"Yes it is. Quite frankly most of it is." Not phased by the comment, he sighed.

"Whatever you say James." Averting his attention to Jessamine. "As for lunch, I thought you'd never ask."

"Fantasic! We will have to make a stop before lunch to change. It's not a formal place, but we would look silly to show up in workout clothes covered in sweat. You know where it is right Jem?"

"Of course. If I didn't I'd say that I didn't really live in London." Small chuckles filled the room at his comment.

"Great. I'll take Tessa home and get changed. We'll meet at.." she glanced over at the clock "2:30. How's that?"

"Perfect as usual." Giving us a sweet smile. "I'll see you ladies at 2:30 then. I'll take this rascal home and get him cleaned up."

Picking our bags up, We walked out of the Institute and back to Jesse's car.

"So how nice is this place? I already showered so I just need to change."

"Like I said. Its not so much formal, but I wouldn't recommend jeans and a t-shirt with tennis shoes."

"So none of my normal wardrobe, to put it bluntly."

"Yes. Pretty much."

"Fine." I sighed.

I really don't like being out of my comfort zone of my everyday wear. I basically live in jeans and t-shirts. The ride back didn't seem as long as the ride to the Institute. Before I know it, we're heading up the elevator to the apartment.

Going off in different directions, I went to my closet to try and find something presentable. Against my better judgement, I picked a backless black dress with a delicate floral print that came about 2 inches above my knees and paired it with a simple white cardigan. Pairing it with simple white strappy heels, I looked it over in the mirror, still on the hanger.

_It'll do _I thought to myself.

Undressing, I grabbed a fresh bra and with the matching panties from my dresser. Sliding the whole thing on, well, it didn't look bad, but I'm over stepping my boundaries by alot. Sitting in front of the mirror, I took my hair out and found it curled from the knot I had my hair in from earlier.

Leaving a few face framing strands out I just did a simple side braid and didn't bother with any make-up what so ever. I slipped off my usual jewlery and exchanged it for simple gold hoops and a simple sapphire ring on my pointer finger with the matching bracelet on my right wrist.

Grabbing a black purse from my closet I slipped all my essentials in. Meaning my phone, a bottle of lotion and and a few mints.

Doing one last minute check in the mirror, I left my room. Out in the kitchen, I see Jessamine strapping on a pair of black heels which are paired with a loose beige dress and a green military style jacket. Her hairs in it's natural curls and she's only wearing a little bit of make up. She's wearing a plain silver necklace with an angel on it and a few gold bracelets on her wrist.

"Well don't you look nice." I commented, which made her head fly up and look at me. Her eyes went wide and blinked rapidly.

"You put that on willingly? I think the last time you were in a dress, you were five and you threw the biggest fit about it." Well, she's not wrong.

"I told them that I would if they put me in the dress. They didn't listen." I shurgged my shoulders and crossed my arms.

"True. But this is a big improvement."

"Thanks. I guess."

"Alright lets go. We've got about 10 minutes before we're suppost to meet the guys." By the Angel, heaven forbid that we are late for Will Herondale.

We arrved at exactly 2:30 at some place that I have never heard of before. Jessamine gave her keys to the valet and he took off with the car to the parking lot.

The outsde looked like a two story bulilding with a balcony hanging over our heads. Two thin marble pllars stood outsde the gold trimmed double doors that were decorated with an elegant frosted design.

Walking in, I'm greeted with the smell of freshly made pasta and warm bread fresh out of the oven. The carpet is red and the walls are beige with beautiful netural accents to compliment the room perfectly. Stone statues stood on pillars and flowers in tall vases were in the corners of the rooms.

Walkng up to a poduim where a middle aged woman probably in her early thirties was scribbling down something in a rushed manner. Noticing us approaching, she put down her pen and pulled out a paper from underneath the book she was writing in.

Dressed in a deep red shirt with a cream over vest and a pencil skirt and black pumps she straightened up very quickly right before we arrived. In a heavy Italian accent she began to speak.

"Welcome to Annamaria and Angelo's Bistro Miss Theresa and Miss Jessamine. Your table has already been selected and your company is expecting you upstairs on the balcony floor.  
I'll have someone take you upstairs. One moment please." She turned swiftly and walked away quickly only to return with a young man about 22 or so. Not bad looking either.

"My name is Giovanni and I shall be escorting you upstairs to your table." His voice was deep and, like the woman thick with an Italian accent. I'm guessing to distinguish servants and managers the uniforms differed. Giovanni was dressed in black slacks with a crisp long sleeve dress shirt, a black vest and a ocean blue tie. How ironic for it to resemble someones eyes.

Coming to a set of silver double doors, he opened them for us and led us to the far left side of the balcony floor which is absolutely stunning. Looking out I can see the entire city of London. I missed seeing London like this. I would go outside on my aunt's balcony and stare at London in all its glory at night. I used to think that the moon had made my hair its natural wavy state since I liked to shower at night and sit outside.

I finished drinking in the sight before I continued heading to the table. Sitting in a dark blue dress shirt was none other than the king of sarcasm himself. Jem, of course, was positioned next to Will dressed in a soft gray dress shirt and white pants. The table sat 4, like a normal table and not a booth thing, and was covered in a spotless white table cloth with a pearl vase of roses in the middle of it.

I sat next to Jem when we arrived, which is across from Will, but across is better than next to at least at this moment in time.

"On time as always Jessamine. Nice to see you again Tessa." Jem gave us a pleasent genuine smile as always.

"I always am James." she looked at Will for a moment. "I'm impressed James. You took a mutt and made him into a purebreed." I wanted to burst out laughing, but I bit my tounge and didn't. And I'm glad I didn't either because of what fell out of Will's mouth next.

"Your one to talk. You took your angel of a cousin and made her a stripper/ lap dancer/ bar tender at a strip bar."

"First off William. I didn't make her into a lap dancer/ stripper. It was her choice because she wanted to hellp us out that night and the bar tending thing. That's all she is now. A bar tender. She won't ever strip or dancer for guys again. Secondly, I was only kidding Will. You do look nice. Right Tess?" she turned to me all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah. Sure." Just as I met Will's unexpected gaze, a woman of probably 20 came through the doors dressed like the manager except instead of a black skirt and white shirt, she wore a white pencil skirt with a red vest and a black tie and matching pumps. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a thick braid that ran down to the middle of her back. She was thin like Jessamine and I, but a little more curvy around the waist and hips and slightly bigger breasts. One thing I noticed was the engagement ring on her finger so that kind of relieved me a little.

_Wait.. Why should I be worried about what Will might do? He can have her. It's not like I have a claim on him. _

"Welcome to Annamaria and Angelo's Bistro. My name is Angelissa and will be your waitress this evening. May I offer you a bottle of wine to start with?"

I was shocked when Will answered for us.

"Yes please. A bottle of 1947 Pinot Noir and four glasses would be exceptional. Keep it on ice please."

"Of course. I shall be right back with your wine. Here are your menus. I shall return in a little bit to take your order if you are ready."

"Thank you Miss." He averted his attention to the menu infront of him.

I'm curious now. "Will I didn't know you drank wine. Let alone such an exceptional wine at that."

Not moving his head at all, his eyes looked up and caught mine. If it was possible his eyes look sexier than ever.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. As for the wine, I appreciate the exceptional things in life when I see them." The look he gave me sent a chill up my spine. Averting my eyes, I looked back down at the menu.

Shortly after, Angelissa came back with the wine and took the french onion soup sounded absolutely heavenly right about now. Everyone else ordered an Italian seasoned steak or angel hair pasta with a white alfredo sauce with parmasan garlic encrusted chicken, or always did love her angel hair pasta. Even as a kid. So not much has changed after all.

The waitress gave a curt nod of the head and departed to fill the order. Of course, Will took control of the wine bottle. Taking our glasses and pouring, suprisingly, the proper amount of wine in each glass.

"Shall we toast?" Jem asked, taking his glass from Will.

"Alright, James. A toast to an goo-" Will cut Jessamine off.

"A toast to the expectional beauty of the world." Will said. He held my gaze the entire time he spoke. I didn't turn away this time. I held his gaze for as long as he held mine.

"Alright Will, I'll toast to that." Jessamine said as she raised her glass. Jem shook his head in approval and I raised mine as well without a word.

We all toasted and sipped the wine and made small talk before the food arrived a half hour later. I thought I'd been happy to be out of juvie, but I've missed good food and the feelings of good company.

We sat at the table and ate our meals and enjoyed the stories that everyone else shared. I didn't really have much considering I've been elsewhere for quite some time. I hadn't noticed that the sky was darkening and the sun was nearly setting.

Despite how much, I didn't like Will's cocky personality, he was really comical. His wild stories had us all in stitches and we couldn't help but laugh. Finishing lunch/ dinner, we paid the tab and went our seperate ways. Meaning that Jessie left with Jem and I was stuck with Mr. Cocky Pain in the Ass Will Herondale.

"It looks like we've both lost our companions for the rest of the night. Care to join me on a walk Tessa?" For once, he didn't say something that absolutely pissed me off or made me want to roll my eyes at him.

"A walk sound pretty good right about now."

The streets were pretty much empty, except for the one person closing up their shop or resturant. The street lamps lit the streets as we walked though them. I can't believe how much time has lapsed since we had lunch. We had eaten and sat and talked for about 6 hours before we left. I had forgotten how nice it felt to sit and talk with good people.

"You've been awfully quiet Tessa. Are you okay?" Worry furrowed in his brows. Of course. I had not been paying attention because i'm lost in my own thoughts.

"Of course. I'm fine. Just thinking about things." Out of the blue before I could control my own words I blurted "So tell me about yourself Will." He looked at me questioningly at first, but smirked and looked ahead as he talked.

"I spend most of my time reading or training in the gym like today. I have a younger sister named Cecily and my parents live in Wales with her. I like to frequent a certain bar, which you by now, know. I also have secrets."

"We all have secrets Will." I met his eyes for a few brief moments and looked away from him and mumbled "some more than others."

We had walked right into the middle of Hyde Park and sat at a bench that over looked the main pond. I looked up at the stars and turned my gaze to Will for the smallest second and caught the sight of only half of his face which was lit by a close by lampost.

"Its so beautiful tonight. The stars are so bright. I used to come outside on walks with my dad when I was little. I would stare at the stars as my dad held my hand and walked with me. " I could feel the smile spread on my face as I remembered the smell of my fathers cologne and the feeling of his calloused hands holding mine. My gaze softened at the happy memory.

"May I ask you something Tessa?" Will asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Why do you always act like you hate me?" The air in my throat closed up.

"I don't hate you Will. It's just..I've spent alot of time in places that I should have never ended up. It's just how I had to act if I wanted to survive in that world." I couldn't look at him. It's true that I hadn't been the most polite person in the world to Will. I had just become so numb to the feeling of having respect for other people and their feelings.

"Come on.." he stood up and extended his hand out to me for me to take it. I reached up and took it, letting him pull me somewhere deep into the woods. Finally, I could see an entrance to a clearing.

"This is where I used to come after my studies. I love to watch the moon rise and the swans swim in the pond." He stepped aside and revealed a beautiful clearing that had a pond that took up about half the area and the opening in the trees showed the entire full moon. The water was still with the occasional ripple from a fallen leaf. Beautiful vines with white flowers hung from the trees and sweet smell that came form them was exotic and lovely.

I walked closer to the pond and stood at it's edge overlooking its beauty. I felt two hands being placed on my shoulders. The left sliding up and down the curve of my neck and into my hair . The feeling was soft, erotic. It was enough to make me loll my head off to the side as the other slid down my arm in a feather like caresses.

I heard his voice right by my ear, so low that it was barely a whisper "I have a secret to tell you Tessa." I could feel the heat fo his breath on my ear.

"What?" I sighed out. My body was defying me, surrendering to his touch.

"I remember that we kissed." he said.

"That's not a secret that's a fact." I replied. Confusion momentarily blinded me.

"I know. The secret is that I still want to. I want to more than anything right now." His voice had become so rich, so deep and seductive. My eyes had been nearly closed to where I could only see the movement of Will's face coming closer to mine before I felt the soft brush of his lips on mine. "Wi-" I barely got the word out before his lips claimed mine in a deep kiss. My eyes fluttered shut at the intense feeling of his lips on mine.

His one had stayed in my hair as the right traveled down my arm and twined his fingers with mine. I pulled away ever so slightly. my breath is shakey, unsteady as I barely whisper "Why does my heart do this every time we kiss?"

"It beats so rapidly because you don't hate or despise me." I could just stare at him in silent wonder as he said this

"How would you know that?" He took my hand and pressed it over his heart. I could feel the pounding of his heart like mine.

"It beats so rapidly because you love me, just as much as I love you." I looked over his features looking for anything that told me that he was just bullshitting me and flirting with me, but I found nothing of the sorts. He was being honest and true.

I couldn't deny that. I really do love Will. We've only known eachother for a few days, but I can't deny what I feel anymore. I just can't. I turn in his arms and stare at him in silent wonder because we both knew as much as we were standing there, it was true. The last thing I could remember feeling that night was the soft caress of the last kiss he gave me before we walked home.

**A/N: Hello Fanfictioners of the world! I have finally finished this chapter and I am so INCREDIBLY sorry that it took me so long to update. I started school and its a pain in the ass with Honors and AP classes. Best and worst part: I'm in the running for Validictorian of my class. It has something to do with my classes pushing my GPA past a 4.0 or somthing. Whatever I'm babbling again... I hope you all enjoy this new update and love it almost as much as I love you guys reading it. I will try my bestest to update quicker next time. See ya'll realllllly soon :) Bye ^.^**

**~snowflakedreams96~**


End file.
